vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirei Kotomine
|-|Fate/stay night= |-|Fate/Zero = Summary Through an agreement between the Mages' Association and the Church, the Holy Grail Wars are moderated by a priest. Kirei's father was the mediator for the 4th Holy Grail War, and when he died, Kirei felt obligated to replace him. His selection as mediator is unusual, for Kirei is a member of both the Church and Mages' Association, organizations on hostile terms with one another. Since the death of Rin's father, he has also acted as an indirect caretaker for Rin. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Kotomine Kirei Origin: Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero Gender: Male Age: 37 (27 in Fate/Zero) Classification: Master/Former Executor of the Church/Grail Supervisor/Magus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, and Agility, can sense killing intent and the scent of death, able to read the fine body motions of his opponent to predict or dodge their attacks, magic; spiritual Healing, can temporarily boost his stats with magic, minor illusions, able to exorcise spirits or other unnatural beings, has an artificial heart made of magic (in FSN), can see through the eyes of someone with the other's consent Attack Potency: Small Building level Speed: Supersonic+ (Blitzed Zouken before he could see him move), Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions with enough mantra boosts (is stated to be able to beat Ciel) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ (his blows were stated to have the power of a hand grenade, much higher with mantra boosts) Durability: Superhuman (effectively bulletproof against small caliber guns) Stamina: Endurance monster (can ignore any not instantly lethal wound by pure willpower, managed to survive without a working heart for days and even put up a long fight till his last breath) Range: Human melee range, few dozen meters with Black Keys Standard Equipment: Black Keys, bulletproof robes and vest (woven of Kevlar and has various protective sigils against both bullets and magecraft), Several Command Mantra Intelligence: Devious schemer and one of the most intelligent people of his verse. Experienced assassin and skilled in many martial arts forms. Specialized to fight against mages and supernatural beings. Weakness: Sadist. Enjoys to watch people's suffering above everything. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Spiritual Healing:' Ironically Kirei is a very gifted at healing magic. His skill at fixing the physical/spiritual body is at Bishop level. Other than healing Kirei can do precise spiritual surgery to meddle with even the contract between Servant and Master. He became Lancer's master that way. In combat spiritual healing can be used to boost Kirei's physical stats or achieve temporary bursts in speed. '-Command Mantra: '''After his father's death Kirei attained an extensive set of Command Spells. The exact number is unknown but likely extends to many dozens as opposed to the standard 3 for Masters. Kirei can use the Command Spells to issue absolute commands to his Servant many times, giving definite edge over normal Masters. He also use the Command Spells to access large sources of magic energy and boost his stats in combat. After his showdown with Kiritsugu, Kotomine had only 8 Command Spells left. Later he stole Bazett's 3 and immediately used a command on Lancer. That makes the overall number of Command Spells 10 for Fate/Stay Night. It's unknown how many more he had in Fate/Zero. He is able to use these to temporarily boost his abilities to be able to defeat Ciel. This is often referred to as "Hero Kotomine." '-Bājíquán:' Chinese martial art that features explosive, short range power and is famous for its elbow strikes. It's been stated that an expert can break an entire tree hunk in half with just two strikes. Kirei also had no problems of escaping strong binds or hurting Shirou with his body transformed into a steel-like armor. Using the boost of the Command Spells he can also hit a speeding rifle bullet to deflect it, although he was unable to push the bullet away completely and it tore up his arm muscles in the process. '-Black Keys:' While Kirei doesn't have the same spell sigils as Ciel he showed considerable skill with the Black Keys. He usually wields 6 of them and capable of throwing those in a split-second with speed comparable to bullets. Each Black Key can sink into a slab of pure iron and able to immobilize average spiritual beings. By overloading the Black Keys Kirei can also increase their destructive power or durability to withstand the strongest bullets for an instant. Lastly he can throw 4 Black Keys in the air in a fashion to surround the opponent with them and seal off their chances for escape. '-Baptism Sacrament:' Long purification chant that lets Kirei to exorcise spirits. Although he used it to destroy Zouken's body. The spell itself isn't very strong and it's said to be ineffective against Servants. '''Other:' Kirei is past his prime and somehow weaker in Fate/Stay Night. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Zero Category:Humans Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Priests Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters